starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Miniatures
thumb|250px|right|Logotipo de Star Wars Miniatures Star Wars Miniatures es un tipo de juego de rol rápido creado por Wizards of the Coast con miniaturas a escala de 34mm de personajes y vehículos de la saga de Star Wars. Devir es el distribuidor de este juego en los países de habla hispana. Como colección Para los coleccionadores, la parte baja de cada modelo contiene información del set, rareza, y el número único del modelo en el set. Los modelos pueden ser pueden ser utilizados para representar personajes creados o personajes no jugadores (PNJ) en el Star Wars Roleplaying Game. El apoyo para este producto por parte de los fans ha sido grande, un programa gratuito de control conocido como Star Wars Mini Manager fue creado y actualmente bajo mantenimiento de Chuck Monarch y la Star Wars Miniatures Game fan base. El juego Su uso primario se encuentra con las reglas especiales de Star Wars Miniatures. Este juego enfrenta a dos o más escuadrones unos contra otros en un rápido combate a muerte. Cada unidad cuesta una determinada cantidad de puntos por incluirlo en un escuadrón, los jugadores deben acordar un total de puntos (100, 150 y 200 siendo los estándares oficiales) y crear un escuadrón que no exceda los puntos totales escogidos para alguno de los siguientes formatos: *Juego libre: Cada jugador crea un escuadrón de una sola facción para la batalla. Las facciones pueden enfrentarse a facciones de distintas eras o incluso a la misma facción. Este es el formato utilizado para los torneos sancionados. *Juego por era: Los jugadores escogerán una era, entonces decidirán que jugador será la facción del lado luminoso y cual será la facción del lado oscuro de esa era. Los personajes del borde (Fringe) pueden mezclarse en el escuadrón de cualquier facción. *Lado luminoso vs. Lado oscuro: Los jugadores crean un escuadrón con varias facciones con uno representando el lado luminoso (Antigua república, República, Alianza rebelde, Nueva república) y el otro representando el lado oscuro (Sith, separatistas, Imperio, mandolarianos, Yuuzhan Vong). El borde (Fringe) puede pertenecer a cualquier lado. *Sin facción: Los jugadores crean un escuadrón usando cualquier combinación de personajes. *Sellado: Los jugadores abrirán una cantidad determinada de paquetes y crearan un escuadrón sin facción con las miniaturas incluidas dentro. left|thumb|El [[AT-RT miniatura de la expansión [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]]] Una vez que los escuadrones de los jugadores estén listos, las unidades se colocan en un mapa cuadriculado, típicamente en lados opuestos. El mapa puede ser personalizado con cuadros de terreno que vienen con algunos sets y libros. Las unidades se "activan" dos a la vez durante cada "fase" del juego. Los jugadores pueden escoger moverse seis espacios y atacar (en cualquier orden) o moverse doce espacios sin atacar. Para poder atacar, los jugadores tiran un dado de 20 caras (conocidos como d20) y lo agregan al bono de ataque de su unidad. Si el total combinado es mayor o igual que los puntos de defensa de la unidad atacada, el ataque es exitoso y se reparte el daño. El jugador/equipo que derrote completamente a todos sus oponentes, anote suficientes puntos o fuerce a sus oponentes a rendirse, es declarado ganador. En el juego, la vasta mayoría de los personajes tiene habilidades especiales que dan opciones de juego únicas al jugador a demás de los recursos ofensivo y defensivo. Las habilidades especiales vienen en todos los niveles de efectividad, algunas cambian el curso del juego (o incluso ponen fin al juego) mientras otras son raramente utilizadas. También, los personajes sensibles a la Fuerza (Jedi, Sith, etc) pueden tener poderes de la Fuerza. Estos poderes se obtienen mediante la Fuerza (representado en el juego al gastar Puntos de Fuerza) y son usualmente más poderosos que las habilidades especiales. Sin embargo, al igual que las habilidades especiales, algunos poderes de la fuerza son mucho más efectivos que otros. Estas estadísticas y habilidades están impresas en la tarjeta de estadísticas correspondiente a cada unidad. La tarjeta indica la facción de la unidad, puntos de golpe (HP), defensa, ataque, habilidades especiales, poderes de la fuerza y otra información avanzada. El otro lado presenta un dibujo de referencia utilizado en la creación del modelo. center|A Star Wars Miniatures stat card. Sets de miniaturas Doce sets de miniaturas han sido lanzados hasta la fecha. Los diez primeros sets contienen sesenta figuras de rareza variada. Sets posteriores, comenzando con Clone Wars, contienen cuarenta figuras: *'Rebel Storm': Era de la trilogía clásica *'Clone Strike': Era de la trilogía de precuelas *'Revenge of the Sith': Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith *'Universe': De la trilogía de precuelas a la era de la Nueva Orden Jedi, introducción de las primeras unidades “enormes” e introducción de las facciones: Nueva República y Yuuzhan Vong. *'Champions of the Force': Todas las eras, incluyendo modelos de Knights of the Old Republic. Introduciendo las facciones Antigua República y Sith. *'Bounty Hunters': Todas las eras, e introduce Mandalorianos. *'Alliance and Empire': Utiliza personajes de la trilogía original para celebrar treinta años de Star Wars. *'The Force Unleashed': El set incluye personajes del videojuego del mismo nombre y el universo expandido. También introduce nuevos poderes de la Fuerza y de nuevo se centra en el uso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el juego. *'Legacy of the Force': Lanzado el 28 de marzo de 2008. Se centra en Star Wars: Legacy y otras fuentes del universo expandido. *'Knights of the Old Republic': Lanzado el 7 de agosto de 2008. *'The Clone Wars': Lanzado el 31 de octubre de 2008 basado principalmente en la película y serie de televisión The Clone Wars estrenada el 15 de agosto de 2008. *'Imperial Entanglements': Lanzado el 17 de marzo de 2009 *'Jedi Academy' *'Galaxy at War' *'Dark Times' Aparte de los sets estándar, varios paquetes temáticos no aleatorios han sido lanzados: *'AT-AT Imperial Walker Colossal Pack': Paquete con un AT-AT, un escenario/manual y mapas de Hoth. *'Attack on Endor': Un AT-ST con varios soldados imperiales surtidos, un escenario/manual especial y varios mapas incluyendo Endor. *'Hoth Battle Pack': Este paquete incluye dos figuras exclusivas (Holograma del General Veers y el AT-ST Blizzard One) y varios personajes lanzados previamente. El set también incluye un manual y un nuevo mapa de Hoth. *'Rebels and Imperials': Reimpresión de 24 miniaturas en paquetes conteniendo dos figuras aleatorias. *'Clone Wars Battles': Este paquete consiste de diez miniaturas (incluyendo cinco figuras exclusivas), un mapa de doble vista y un folleto de reglas. *'Galaxy Tiles': Lanzado el 15 de enero de 2008. Contiene cuadros de terreno para personalizar los mapas. *' Map Packs': Dos figuras no aleatorias junto con un mapa de doble vista, basados en las series The Clone Wars de 2003 y 2008. Ultimate Missions right|thumb|El libro cancelado Ultimate Missions: Universe La serie de libros Ultimate Missions es un suplemento para Star Wars Miniatures. Un libro fue lanzado para cada expansión (incluyendo uno que cubre todas loas eras) e incluye escenarios, ideas de juego, mapas completos, y cuadros de terreno para ampliar aun más su jugabilidad. Sin embargo, debido a las pocas ventas, la serie Ultimate Missions fue descontinuada poco después de que saliera a la venta el set de La Venganza de los Sith. Muchos escenarios online también utilizan los mapas y cuadros encontrados en estos libros. Los tres libros son: Ultimate Missions: Clone Strike, Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm, Ultimate Missions: Revenge of the Sith. Starship Battles Starship Battles es un juego de miniaturas de Star Wars lanzado en 2006 con naves espaciales miniatura enfrentandose en batallas. Véase también *Suplementos web de Wizards of the Coast *Star Wars Miniatures Battles Enlaces externos * * * * * *Wizards of the Coast Star Wars Miniature boards * *The Custom Star Wars Miniatures Database *La Wiki de Star Wars Miniatures * Categoría:Star Wars Miniatures